Until the Day that I Die
by Mrs Julie Black
Summary: Lily loves James, James loves Lily, they both love Harry, Voldermort wants them all dead. This is the story of Lily and James' last hours on earth and their struggle to protect their son.


Disclaimer: I dont Own It! So Dont Sue Me! oh and the exerpt from patchwork house belongs to Sally Fitz-Gibbon.

Author's note: here is my fantabulous story that I decided to repost! Enjoy!

Until the day that I die

James and Lilly potter were a young couple, of only 21. Lilly with her emerald green eyes shining brightly as she watched her year old son Harry toddle around the room. Her long auburn hair whipped around her face as she turned swiftly to look at James he was also smiling his hand brushing through his already messy black hair. His dark hazel eyes were on Harry but at the sound of her melodious laugh turned his eyes to hers staring deep into her soul. She sighed blissfully She knew that he really did love her as she loved him and that was all she could ever ask for.

Both parents were ripped from each others gaze at the sound of Harry's gleeful giggle. They went from happiness to shock as they saw their son holding his two favourite toys, a bushy, black stuffed dog from Sirius and a stuffed stag from James, witch they kept up in Harry's bedroom.

"Harry!" Lilly squealed joyfully "you have got to stop doing magic!"

She shot a reproachful look at James who was laughing like maniac.

"Sorry" he mumbled smiling

She melted at his smile she couldn't reprimand him for smiling for there was little to smile about these days. It was only there second week of hiding and it was already getting to them. James was seriously missing his best friend Sirius. She

Knew he regretted switching secret keepers to peter. No matter how much he trusted Peter not seeing Sirius was killing him.

She ran over to Harry and scooped him up into her arms and ran over to the couch where she sat next to James nestled in his arms. James summoned Harry's favourite book, the Patchwork house, and began reading.

"_Long, Long, ago before the town was anything more than a Dock on the bank of the river, before the valley filled with houses, a farmer came looking for land. He rode on the broad back of a work horse and led another. On the back of the pack horse was everything the farmer owned in the world._

_As the farmer rode he talked to his horses. "Too swampy," he said of the land he saw "too low. I cannot see beyond my nose."_

_Soon the path wound up a hill and the farmer found himself riding high above the river. After some time they came to a wild meadow. Here the farmer dismounted. Leaving his tired horses to graze on the sweet grass, he walked to the edge of the meadow. The farmer saw the sun setting golden above the sea to the west. He saw the mountains rising to the south far across the valley and the river bellow_

_The farmer smiled to himself and said "this is the place for me"_

_So the very-"_

"Shhhh!" whispered Lilly "I hear something"

James rose from his seat and walked to the window he looked out side even though he knew what was coming He saw a black figure. Moving towards the house.

"Shit! Lilly run! It's him" James screamed at her. He needed her to be ok

Lilly grabbed Harry and ran to James

"No! I won't leave you here to die" she cried tears streaming down her face

"Please Lilly" He pleaded "you have to… for Harry."

"NO!" she yelled. " No, James I can't"

at that moment voldermort burst into the house, brandishing his wand. Evil seemed to hand around him like mist in the evening

"Hello Potter" he breathed

"Lilly GO!" James whispered under his breath

"NO James I won't! I won't leave you!"

"Foolish mudblood" Seethed Voldermort"You don't know when to give up do you? Your husband will die, then you and then, to finish off I'l kill your priecious baby boy"

Lily gave a strangled sob as James stepped in front of her. He muttered a quick I love you to Lily before making his move.

"Expelliarmus!" James screamed praying that maybe, just maybe it would work.

"Protego" The dark lord counterd the curse with imposible ease "Good bye Potter" He said Malevolently "Avada Kadavera!" he threw the curse so fast that James didn't have a chance

James' body arced in a graceful bow as he flew into the air and collided with the wall behind him.

Lilly watched horror struck as her beloved husband flew past her and colliding with the wall.

She gave out a blood curdling cry "NOOOOOOO!" as she fell to her knees. All the memories of James come flooding back to her. The time she punched him in the face the time she caught him sneaking out of the common room, their first kiss…

"You bastard" she whispered, anger broiling insider her. "YOU BLOODY BASTARD" She screamed.

She flew at him, wand forgotten; Trying to wrap her arms around his pale neck.

"Watch your mouth mudblood" he hissed, and calmly pushed her aside. Lily landed in a heap and Harry whimpered as his head struck the ground.

"It's alright Harry," Lily soothed, stroking her son's hair and getting to her feet, trembling, "it'll be alright." Voldemort let out a soft laugh that sent shivers down Lily's spine. It was over, all over, it was futile to try and fight. She glanced at James who lay against the wall and tears threatened to spill down her face.

Voldemort pointed his wand at her. She froze and set Harry on the couch and covered him with her body in an attempt to shield him. Voldemort laughed again and shook his head.

"When will you learn, Lily?" he asked, his voice as smooth as a snake's. "You can't defy me...not this time. Now, step aside and you shall not be harmed."

"No" she said calmly and defiantly, overcome with grief. "I will not step aside!" Lily tried to be brave; she drew herself to her full height, a few inches below Voldemort, and looked him straight in the eye. But it was useless, he brandished his wand and she flinched as his cold lifeless eyes met hers.

"Now, Lily I will give you one last chance to live. Step aside!"

"No!" Lily screamed. "No I will not! You'll have to kill me!" Her voice trembled and her whole body felt weak, but inside her heart boiled with rage and she felt strong.

"Foolish girl!" Voldemort spat. He raised his wand and pointed it directly at her. "Avada Kadavera!"

Lily's whole body was overtaken by indescribable pain and she let out a blood curling scream and sank to the floor, but not before she uttered one last word:  
"Harry…"

The dark lord turned his wand to the little baby.

"Now, it's time," he whispered, his heart beating wildly; the moment had come. "It's time to vanquish the last of the Potters." A resounding squeak echoed throughout the house, but he took no notice.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort roared. There was a blinding flash of green light, a horrible screech and the house was blown to splinters.

Then there was nothing as Harry fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
